Warforged Colossus (3.5e Monster)
Clad in armor is a giant, massive, and strangely humanoid. It's body is artificial, but its gait is terribly organic. With a primal roar, it leaps at you, and the impact on the ground shatters the ground like an earthquake. At the peek of the Age of War, even the gods became involved. As the war spread across the planes, ambitious humans took advantage. Discovering a wounded god stuck in the mortal realm, they tried to manipulate it. For that hubris, the nation involved vanished off the map in a huge explosion. But those with ambition would not be set back by something as simple as the loss of millions. It is said they discovered pieces of the diefic flesh from the wounded god, and using the most powerful magic spells they imbued the power of the gods into artificial flesh and blood, a warforged so massive and powerful that a single one could conquer the world. Thus an abomination was born. The creature had no mind, instead it possessed implants to control it, and a throne to pilot it. Those inside were protected, and became as the god-forged construct. They brought massive power upon their enemies, fighting other gods and destroying them. Flawed as it was, only able to persist as a deity for 5 minutes before it had to rest, it still was mortal's greatest achievement. But their creation may not be their's entirely to control, and it happens to have a habit of driving its pilots to depression and madness. Its uncertain how many were made, reports speak anywhere from 1 to 13 models. It's confirmed that at least the first 5 models all possessed strange defects, physically and mentally. In the case of the first 3, all of them ended up absorbing one of their pilots. Several cases of a berserker occurred as well, and causalities were high. Where these abominations exist now is a mystery. Combat Controlled by its pilot, a Warforged Colossus fights as well as its pilot. Living, but not aware, it requires a being who can successfully synchronize with it before activating. In case of a berserker, the warforged colossus fights like a wild beast possessed in insufferable rage, never letting up until the source of its rage is destroyed. It even denies death to obtain its desire. Spacial Tear (Su): A warforged colossus is able to warp the very fabric of space. It may use this offensively, releasing a serrating wave of invisible blades with a slash of its hand. Within a 120 ft. cone, all targets take 15d12 force damage, with a Will save DC 20 + Cha modifier. The spacial tear is capable ot tearing down other warforged colossi's spacial fields. A warforged colossus may perform this once every 2d4 rounds. Frightful Presence (Su): A warforged colossus projects a frightful presence to all that can see it, in 120 ft. The saving throw varies by the pilot, as it is Charisma based. It is 40 + Cha. When without a pilot, the frightful presence functions to a lesser extent, causing targets to be shaken instead of frightened, at DC 40. Impact Crater (Ex): A warforged colossus is heavy, its footsteps rattle the earth. As such, when it jumps at least 80 ft. and lands, it lands with tremendous force, duplicating the effects of an Earthquake spell, DC 42. The DC is Strength based. Absorb Pilot: A warforged colossus possesses a special cockpit hidden within the folds of its upper back and spine. Here, encased in liquid and mentally linked to the colossus, the pilot controls everything with his synchronization ratio (see below). A high sync ratio is generally good, but once it exceeds 400% the warforged colossus apparently turns on its pilot, and an Ego battle occurs. The pilot must make a DC 40 Will save, or be dissolved within the liquid blood of the warforged colossus, vanishing from this world. For all purposes, the subject is dead, and their soul trapped inside. Only destroying the colossus or deity intervention can restore the soul now. However, after such an event occurs once, the warforged colossus begins to act strangely, and during its berserk times it will display personality quirks of the lost soul. In addition it may have a better or worse synchronization ratio to people the lost soul knew, including self-activating at completely random times. Living Construct and Abomination Traits: The Warforged Colossus is a construct, but due to the materials used it has some outsider and abomination traits. A warforged colossus has a constitution score, unlike other constructs. It does not have low-light or darkvision, and is not immune to mind affecting effects. A warforged colossus is immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, effects that cause the sickened condition, energy drain, polymorphing, petrification, ability drain, ability damage, and immune to cold. It is under a continuous nondetection effect with a caster level of 60. A warforged colossus cannot heal lethal damage naturally, and is subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, stunning, death effects, and necromancy effects. It is fully healed by the Repair series of spells, and partially healed by Cure spells. It does not eat, sleep, or breath, but can benefit from consumed items such as potions. As a living creature, a warforged colossus dies at -10 hp. It has 25% fortification, is not subject to death from massive damage, and maximum hit points per hit die. They may choose both epic and non-epic feats as part of their feat selection. It has an effective divine rank of 0, for any deific effects which reference it. Syncronization: A warforged colossus is a god on earth, but without a pilot it is little more than inert god-flesh in composite plating. When a pilot enters a warforged colossus, they gain total cover and concealment, and the cockpit floods with a breathable liquid which enables communication between pilot and colossus. The pilot much make a special opposed Charisma check against the colossus, and if they win, they roll 1d100 + HD + ten times the pilot's charisma bonus. A result over 100 results in activation, and the pilot is now linked to the machine, adding his mental scores to the scores of the colossus, and adjusting save DCs, saving throws, and other modifiers accordingly. If 200% synchronization is achieved, the pilot feels even more comfortable inside this artificial body than before. The colossus gains a +4 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Wisdom. If 300% synchronization is achieved, the bonuses rise to +8. If 400% synchronization is achieved the pilot risked being absorbed, but the pattern continues to +12, +16, and so forth. The synchronization comes with a downside. The pilot feels the pain taken by the warforged colossus when synchronized, and while the colossus does not die from massive damage, the pilot may die for any damage over 250 points in one blow. In addition any mind affecting spells are funnels direct to the pilot, although they gain a +20 circumstance bonus to their saving throw due to the shielding effects of the fluid. Spacial Field (Su): A warforged colossus is able to warp the very fabric of space. It may use this defensively, forming a barrier that none may pass. Only the presence of another spacial field, an spacial attack such as spacial tear, or epic weapons can bypass this field. While in effect, the warforged colossus gains DR/epic equal to its current synchronization ratio. This can quickly make a warforged colossus nigh invincible. It is a move action to unfold the spacial field into action. As a standard action which requires concentration, the warforged colossus can solidify his spacial field into a Wall of Force with a caster level of 60. Another warforged colossus may destroy this wall by erecting one of his own in the same space, the result cancels out both attempts and causes the spacial fields of both colossi to deactivate. Regeneration (Ex): A warforged colossus regenerates at an alarming rate. Only weapons of deific origin, artifacts, or epic weapons of +10 or above deal lethal damage to a warforged colossus. Limited Lifespan: Animating the flesh of a dead god is no easy task. The core of the warforged colossus is nothing other than a 1 ft. sphere of Proteum, encased in ruby crystal. It animates the entire thing. And yet even with this, it only serves as a hub for its power, the magical battery discharges alarmingly quick when the warforged colossus is activated, with a lifespan of 16 hours normally, and 5 minutes if engaging in stressful situations, such as combat. The creators at the time developed a way to "plug" the warforged into another Proteum Generator providing power, which worked but limited its range. There is rumor that one warforged colossus did manage to activate its core completely. and no longer needs a second power source to keep its core recharged. Berserker: The warforged colossus is a mentally unstable beast. If its pilot is rendered nonfunctional from shock, the battery has run out of power, the pilot has been absorbed, or even sometimes in a fit of rage or fear, the warforged colossus becomes a berserker! Its eyes glow, its mouth agape in primal roar, and it enters a state of frenzy, gaining +16 to Strength and Constitution, it ignores any lack of power, and continues to fight deep into the negatives. As long as its frenzy continues it is not treated as disabled at 0 hp, nor dying at -1 to -9. Even if reduced to -10 or less, it keeps fighting normally until the frenzy ends. At that point any wounds which have not been healed by this time apply normally. This ability does not prevent death from spell effects such as disintegrate and other effects which destroy the body. Its regeneration doubles to 40 during berserker, and it behaves in a very primitive manner, though it sometimes shows the traits of any being it has previously absorbed. It may frenzy in this berserk state equal to 3 + Con modifier in rounds, resulting in several minutes of massive destruction before it finally cools down. Its pilot rarely seems to remember clearly what occurs during these fits of madness. A berserker only occurs 5% of the time. Roll a d20 when the warforged colossus encounters one of these situations to see if the colossus goes berserk. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster